Our memories and the last kiss
by Apine Shim
Summary: Kisah Yunho dan Jaejoong di masa tua yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. FF yang pernah diikuti dalam lomba nan gaje - -


**Title : ****Our Memories and The Last Kiss**

**Genre : ****Drama, Romance, Sad?**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Author : Apine Shim**

**FB : Avinda Devi & Pindaru Apine**

**Twitter : avindadf**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari buku karya Burhan Sodiq yang berjudul "Ya Allah Aku Jatuh Cinta"**

**Jangan bakar ane ne this is just fiction.**

**Sambil dengerin lagu TVXQ – How Are You dan baca ini pasti feelnya dapat.**

**Saya masih penulis baru jadi mianhae banyak typo dimana-mana.**

**Dan pasti ceritanya sangat amat gaje, membingungkan dan bertele-tele.**

**::: Happy reading~ :::**

**-Jaejoong's PoV-**

Selama tiga bulan terakhir aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan ingatan tentang seseorang. Begitu kangennya ingin jumpa dengan orang itu. Sering tanpa aku sadari air mataku menetes.

"Siapakah orang itu?"

Bekas _namjachingu_ku ketika aku masih bersekolah di SMA.

"Cinta pertamakah?"

Ya. Tiga bulan lalu aku bertemu dia di acara reuni eks siswa angkatan 1967-1969. Terus terang begitu aku bertemu dia, hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar dan tidak berani menatap mukanya.

Rupanya dia juga memperhatikanku, dan segera menemuiku. Mengajakku bersalaman. Kami bertukar alamat. Dan tanpa di sangka beberapa hari setelah reuni dia menghubungiku melalui telepon. Saling bertukar cerita tentang hal yang dialami selama hampir 40 tahun tidak bertemu.

**-****FLASHBACK 3 BULAN LALU REUNI ANGKATAN 1967-1969 SMA DONGBANG****-**

Jaejoong tengah berbincang-bincang dengan rekan-rekannya semasa SMA dulu. Ada dua _namja_ yang berbicara dengannya.

_Namja_ yang satu bernama Kim Junsu sedangkan yang satunya lagi bernama Choi Siwon. Mereka tampak sangat senang. Terlihat dari cara mereka berbincang-bincang yang nampak sangat _sumringah_ menikmati obrolan mereka sambil memegangi gelas _wine_ masing-masing.

Sampai mereka tidak sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi, berahang tegas, berkulit coklat dan kepala kecil itu tengah mengawasi mereka. Tepatnya mengawai Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri memang merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja – pikir Jaejoong.

Namja itu – _namja_ yang mengawasi Jaejoong tak lain dan bukan adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho mantan _namjachingu_ Jaejoong sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Yunho berdiri tenang tak jauh dari gerombolan Jaejoong dengan salah tangannya memegang segelas _wine_ serta tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Yunho terus saja menatap Jaejoong dengan sesekali tersenyum melihat Jaejoong.

Rambut Yunho sedikit terlihat memutih di bagian sisi samping sama halnya dengan milik Jaejoong. Maklum saja. Mereka memang bisa di katakan sudah tua. Usia mereka bahkan sudah kepala enam. Sudah pula mempunyai cucu.

Hanya berdiri saja membuat Yunho tidak tenang. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Mantan kekasih yang mungkin saat ini masih Yunho sukai ah _ani_ bahkan mungkin Yunho masih amat mencintainya. Terbukti dari pertemuannya sekarang, jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Jaejoong tampak masih sama seperti dulu. Walaupun terlihat beberapa kerutan di wajahnya. Namun bagi Yunho itu tidak membuat Jaejoong berubah. Jaejoongnya masih sama seperti dulu. Cantik dan putih seputih salju.

Dengan langkah pasti, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyapanya.

"_Annyeong_... bolehkan aku bergabung?" Tanya Yunho pada gerombolan Jaejoong.

Mereka bertiga Jaejoong, Junsu dan Siwon nampak sedikit terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Terutama Jaejoong. Jangan di tanya lagi ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Dia benar-benar tampak sangat terkejut dan bergetar. Bahkan _doe eyes_nya membulat sempurna mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang menginterupsinya tadi adalah Yunho.

Teman Jaejoong, Junsu dan Siwon mengerti akan situasi ini. Mereka berdua memilih undur diri meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Ah _annyeong_ Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit kikuk. Pasalnya Jaejoong masih sedikit _shock_ karena melihat Yunho. Orang yang selama ini ia lupakan dengan seiringnya waktu tapi sekarang mereka kembali bertemu.

"_Jal_ _Jinaeniyo_?" Tanya Yunho menanyakan kabar Jaejoong apakah baik-baik saja.

"_ne_ Yun, bagimana denganmu?"

"kau lihat sendiri Jae, aku semakin gendut dan jelek. hahaha" Jawab Yunho sambil memberikan sisi humor pada percakapan mereka.

Memang benar. Yunho tampak sangat berisi. Ia tambah gemuk diusianya yang sama dengan Jaejoong yaitu 65 tahun. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang walaupun sudah tua tapi badannya masih sama seperti dulu. Kurus bahkan sangat kurus dan ramping. Walau begitu di mata Jaejoong, Yunho tetap _namja_ yang menawan. Jantung Jaejoong bahkan bekerja dua kali lipat saat berada di dekat Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho?

_Mollayo_~

"_anio_, kau tetap tampan walau seperti ini Yun" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Yunho.

Senyuman yang selama 40 tahun ini tidak pernah Yunho lihat. Senyuman yang dahulu membuat Yunho tergila-gila dengan _namja_ cantik yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Senyuman yang dahulu ia klaim adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Milik Jung Yunho.

Keduanya terlibat keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Saling menundukkan kepala karena bingung apa yang mesti mereka katakan lagi. 40 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Sangat amat lama sekali. Namun entah kenapa baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong masih saja berdebar-debar. Sama seperti mereka dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Dia tidak begitu baik Jae, tadi sebelum aku kesini dia sedang demam." Jawab Yunho sedatar mungkin. Jaejoong hanya bisa ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho sangat menyayangi istrinya – batin Jaejoong.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbincang mengenai kehidupan mereka selama ini. Menceritakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah dan juga seorang kakek. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa kikuk yang menghinggapi mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga, masa lalu adalah masa lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Aku heran sendiri. kenapa bisa begini? Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa kenapa hatiku masih berdebar-debar? Padahal Istriku baik, keluarga kami cukup, punya dua anak, anak-anak sudah menikah semua dan memberi dua cucu. Walaupun kami menikah atas dasar paksaan. Apakah aku orang yang kurang bersyukur atau psikopat? – Kim Jaejoong

**-FLASHBACK TAHUN 1973-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada di sebuah taman yang memang sudah sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di taman yang mereka tempati.

Tampak Jaejoong tengah terduduk di bangku taman dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berdiri di sisi bangku yang Jaejoong duduki seraya menengadahkan wajahnya. Membiarkan cahaya bulan menerpa wajah tampannya.

Namun, wajah Yunho tampak sedikit murung. Sepertinya ada hal yang sangat serius terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga terlihat tidak baik. Sedari tadi dia terus menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah cantiknya dan juga...

Hei apakah Kim Jaejoong tengah menangis?

Terdengar sedikit isakan dari Jaejoong. Mungkin benar dia tengah menangis. Apakah dia sedang ada masalah dengan Yunho sang kekasih?.

"Hiks..._eottokeh_ Yun..." Kata Jaejoong sambil terisak namun tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho yang awalnya hanya berdiri saja kini beranjak mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Memegang pundaknya dan membalikkan badan Jaejoong agar menghadap kepadanya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jae..." Balas Yunho yang kini merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Menenangkan _namja_ cantik yang sudah selama 6 tahun ini menjadi_ namjachingu_nya.

"Hiks...hiks _let's break up_ Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Yunho menegang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia meminta mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka bina selama bertahun-tahun?. Apa Jaejoong sudah gila?.

"Jae apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan dari sang namja cantiknya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Yun... semua orang menentang hubungan kita. Orang tuamu, orang tuaku dan seluruh masyakat Yun hiks..." Keluh Jaejoong yang tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Dia terus menangis sambil menunduk.

"Dan juga _abeoji_ sakit keras Yun, dia ingin aku menikah dengan _yeoja_ pilihannya... hiks...hiks" tambah Jaejoong lagi yang kini tengah bersandar di dada bidang milik Yunho sambil terus menangis.

Begitu pula Yunho. Siapa sangka, Yunho orang yang terkenal _cool_, dingin dan hampir tidak pernah menangis itu kini menangis. Menangis terisak sambil memeluk _namja_ cantik yang selama 6 tahun ini menemani hari-harinya. Berbagi kasih bersama, berbagi cinta bahkan keduanya telah mempersiapkan rumah idaman untuk mereka tinggali bersama.

Tapi sekarang? Mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena ditentang oleh banyak orang. Hubungan sesama jenis di beberapa negara termasuk Korea menang belum diperbolehkan walaupun sekarang sudah banyak yang menjalin hubungan tersebut.

Keduanya kini mulai terisak bersama-sama menangis bersama, meluapkan segala kekesalan, kegundahan dan ketidakadilan yang harus mereka terima.

Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong, meminta Jaejoong agar menatap matanya. Air mata keduanya masih menetes dengan sangat derasnya. Dan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Yunho mengangguk memberikan suatu isyarat yang mungkin hanya Jaejoong yang tahu.

Wajah Yunho semakin lama semakin dekat. Jaejoong bisa mendengar deruan nafas Yunho yang tidak beraturan karena Yunho masih sedikit terisak. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

Dan kini bibir tebal berbentuk hati punya Yunho sudah menempel di _cherry lips_ milik Jaejoong. Melumatnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang dan tanpa nafsu. Jaejoongpun membalas ciuman Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho walau Jaejoong masih terisak di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Lama mereka berciuman dan kini keduanya hanya diam saja duduk berdua sambil berpelukkan. Sampai tiba-tiba Yunho angkat bicara.

"Pulanglah Jae" Kata Yunho melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong.

"Yunh..."

"Pulanglah..."

"Hiks...hiks...Yunnie..."

"_Ne_ Boo pulanglah" Pinta Yunho berusaha menahan air matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk tersebut. Mereka sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan semoga saja ini memang yang terbaik buat mereka berdua.

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan terus berjalan menjauh. Berusaha tidak menoleh ke arah Yunho karena mungkin bisa membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia berjalan sambil terus terisak. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya menetes.

Dan Yunho? tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong ia tengah menangis. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ia inginkan tapi keadaanlah yang membuat ia harus berbuat seperti ini. Berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Yah mungkin adalah keputusan terbodoh yang ia buat. Ia pasti akan menyesalinya seumur hidupnya.

Tuhan kenapa engkau memberikan perasaan cinta ini jika memang tidak seharusnya kami punya? Apa salah kami Tuhan? Bukankah ini juga pemberian Mu? Kenapa engkau begitu tega Tuhan?

_Even your voice, even those fragile shoulder. Even your eyes are not mine. No matter how much am i by you side. Unless i destroy your future. My feeling won't come true. One moment's dream, i love you to the extent that it hurts. But tonight is ending_ – **Tohoshinki 'TAXI'**

-**FLASHBACK TAHUN 1973 END-**

Pada awalnya. Aku berbahagia setelah bertemu dengannya dan menunggu –nunggu dering telepon dari dia. Tetapi lama-lama aku kasihan pada istriku. Dia istri yang baik. Kenapa aku abaikan istriku hanya untuk sekedar menjalin hubungan tanpa tujuan jelas dengan eks _namjachingu_ di SMA. Padahal aku sudah setua ini. Punya dua cucu. Hidup damai dalam keluarga. Dan eks _namjachingu_ juga sudah kakek-kakek. Punya tiga cucu pula.

**-FLASHBACK 3 HARI SETELAH ACARA REUNI SMA DONGBANG-**

Jaejoong nampak bersantai di teras rumah menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang disiapkan oleh sang istri. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang tertanam apik di depan rumahnya. Dari dulu, namja cantik ini sangat menyukai bunga. Terutama bunga lili. Banyak sekali bunga lili putih yang tertanam di depan rumah sederhananya.

Saat ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping cangkir tehnya dna segera membuka pesan tersebut.

From : Yunnie

Bogoshipo BooJaejoongie~

Isi pesan tersebut. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Sejak pertemuannya dengan eks _namjachingu_nya di SMA tiga hari yang lalu, Yunho – mantan _namjachingu_ Jaejoong sering sekali mengiriminya sms. Dan bahkan jika tengah malam Jaejoong sering sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mengangkat telepon dari Yunho agar tidak diketahui oleh sang istri.

Seperti saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam waktu Seoul. Jaejoong mengendap-endap menuju belakang rumah untuk mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Yunnie..." Ucap Jaejoong di seberang telepon.

"_Bogoshipo_ Boo~ _mwo_ _isseoyo_?" Jawab Yunho.

"Baik Yunnie, nado bogoshipoyo" Ucap Jaejoong lagi manja.

"Apa yang Yunnie lakukan hari ini heum?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh perhatian.

"Aku ke rumah sakit mengatarkan dia"

"Oh istrimu sakit? Kau perhatian sekali" Ujar Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Bibirnya masih sama seperti dulu merah merekah bak buah _cherry_. Bibir kesukaan Yunho yan menjadi candunya.

"Hahaha kau jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu Boo~ aku ingin memakanmu jika kau melakukan itu" Terang Yunho lewat telepon. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong, namun ia hapal betul kebiasaan Jaejoong dan itu membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah karena malu. Yunho masih mengingat kebiasaanya – Batin Jaejoong.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Akhirnya. Setelah diam-diam aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho selama lima bulan pasca pertemuanku di acara reuni SMA. Aku mengambil keputusan untuk menyudahi hubungan ini dengan cara tegas. Karena aku tidak tega dengan istriku. Dan juga sepertinya anak perempuanku menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganku. Namun. Apa jadinya? Ternyata aku tidak menyangka aku merasa kelimungan sendiri dan murung hampir sepanjang hari.

Seperti saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis memandangi foto kami yang aku simpan rapi dalam ponsel. Foto ini di ambil kira-kira dua hari yang lalu. Saat aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk bertemu. Kami berfoto bersama dan sekaligus mengakhiri hubungan terlarang kami.

Kami bertemu di tempat biasa. Di tempat dimana kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yaitu di taman. Taman inilah yang menjadi saksi kami berdua. Kami bertemu di sini saat kami membolos pelajaran secara tidak sengaja. Dan tempat ini jugalah Yunho menyatakan perasaannya padaku serta di tama inilah kami berpisah.

Awalnya Yunho menolak namun akhirnya dia menerimanya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku Boo?" Tanya Yunho saat aku mengatakan bahwa ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Ani_, aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu Yun sampai sekarang walau sudah hampir 40 tahun" Balasku seraya mengusap-usapkan tanganku di dadanya.

"..."

"Tapi hubungan kita dari awal memang sudah salah Yun _mianhae_...hiks..." Air mataku akhirnya tidak bisa aku tahan lagi.

Yah 40 tahun. Mungkin orang menganggapku gila tapi inilah kenyataanya. Kami berdua masih saling mencintai.

"_Can i kiss you for the last_?" Tanya Yunho padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku.

Setelahnya, aku merasakan bibir tebal Yunho menempel di bibirku. Bibir yang sudah sekian lama aku rindukan. Bibir yang dahulunya aku klaim hanya milikku seorang. Makin lama ciuman kami makin menuntut. Aku bisa merasakan ada cairan asin yang masuk kedalam sela-sela ciuman kami. Apakah Yunho juga menangis sama sepertiku saat ini?.

Oh Tuhan... kenapa engkau begitu kejam? Setelah 40 tahun ini engkau bahkan tidak memadamkan rasa cinta kami. Engkau bahkan mempertemukan kami kembali dan juga memisahkan kami untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ah tidak ini adalah perpisahan kami yang terakhir.

Setelah kejadian malam pertemuan kami berdua, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Yunho meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan yang ia alami saat kembali dari pertemuan kami malam itu. mobil yang ia tumpangi menabrak trotoar.

Dan aku baru ingat kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku.

"**CAN I KISS YOU FOR THE LAST**?"

Yah itu adalah ciuman terakhir kami.

**-Jaejoong's PoV End-**

"Hiks...hiks...Yunnie matiiiii...huwaaaaa..."

Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari seseorang yang entah itu siapa. Padahal ini masih sangat amat pagi. Bahkan ayampun belum berani berkokok karena memang belum waktunya. Tapi kenapa seseoorang itu tiba-tiba merancau tidak jelas di pagi buta begini?

Oh Tuhan bahkan Yunho barus bisa terpenjam 1 jam lalu tapi kenapa mesti di ganggu. Jadwalnya sangat padat semenjak TVXQ comeback berlima lagi.

Eh tunggu...

Sepertinya dia tahu suara siapa. Bukankah itu suara Jaejoong? TVXQ eomma sekaligus kekasihnya. Ada apa dia pagi-pagi buta begini menangis?.

'BRAAAAKKK'

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sesosok _namja_ cantik yang tengah menangis sambil membawa sebuah kertas yang entah itu kertas apa. Apa kertas skrip drama terbaru Jaejoong? Mollayo...

"Huwaaaa...Yunnie...hiks...hiks..."

"Aisshhh...Boo...kau itu kenapa? Aku baru saja tidur satu jam yang lalu kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Yunho yang tak habis dengan tingkah _namja_ cantiknya itu.

"Yunnie...kau mati kau matiii...huwaaa..." Ucap Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho dengan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Aishhhh... _jinjja_ kau mengigau ya? Ini aku Yunnie dan aku belum mati boo..."

"_Jinjja_ ini Yunnie?" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu.

"_Ne_ ini Yunniemu boo.._your_ _hubby_" Jawab Yunho sambil memegangi tangan Jaejoong.

"_Ani_ kau bohong...?! Yunnie sudah mati, pasti kau arwahnya kan? Kyaaaa... ada arwah Yunnie...Joongie takut" Kata Jaejoong lagi yang kini malah berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong-bengong melihat Jaejoong meninggalkan kamarnya.

Yunho mengambil kertas yang tadi dibawa Jaejoong yang masih tertinggal ditempat tidurnya dan membacanya.

"_DAMN_...! _Fanfiction_ lagi" Umpat Yunho dan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berguling-guling sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya.

END

Huwaaaaa... ini fanfiction dadakan bikinan Pin, soalnya baru tahu kalo ada lomba beberapa hari doang sebelum penutupan jadinya hasilnya aneh bin jelek banget.

Mianhae T^T...

Ghamsahamnida *BOW


End file.
